


glacial

by Lilibet



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Hug, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilibet/pseuds/Lilibet
Summary: Qui-Gon simply chuckled and set his lips to Obi-Wan’s ear. “Is there something you need, Knight Kenobi?”“Not at all, Master Jinn. I’m simply assisting you with your guard duty.”“Hm, yes, clearly,” Qui-Gon replied dryly, but the smile in his voice was unmistakable. “Although, one has to wonder how you expect to be able to keep watch on anything when you’re facing the wrong way.”
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 26
Kudos: 83





	glacial

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Qui-Gon lets Obi-Wan warm his hands under Qui-Gon’s shirt. But also...COLD WEATHER SNUGGLING! That's the good stuff.

  
After another insufferable sigh that Obi-Wan felt more than heard, he finally let the shit-eating grin that had been threatening at the edge of his mouth spread across his face. It garnered him another sigh, but this one was combined with a fond exasperation that permeated the force around them, and a smile that he could sense more than see.

It wasn’t Obi-Wan’s fault that Qui-Gon was a human furnace (or maybe the rumour that Qui-Gon was part Wookie had some grounds to it, based on his master’s overall height and hairiness and just his general air of...Qui-Gon-ness), but either way, at this moment in time Obi-Wan was glad for whatever reason that caused Qui-Gon to be a walking fire.

He’d mentally cursed the council when they’d sent them to this desolate planet, ice-cold and empty as far as the eye could see. It was well known for brutal ice storms that appeared out of nowhere, slicing through all manner of beings with wind and _literal ice_. Obi-Wan shivered at the memory of Qui-Gon abruptly yanking him by his hood out of the way of an icicle that had been determined to hit him. Obi-Wan had been too busy lamenting the cold.

When the storm had picked up properly, their guides had motioned them to a conveniently nearby cave, and they’d taken refuge with nothing but the howling of the wind to keep them company in the near pitch black. A fire had been lit, and Obi-Wan had done a double take to determine if the fire was actually a fire considering the meagre heat that it was attempting to spit out.

It was indeed a fire. Although it certainly wasn’t acting like it.

So instead, he’d snuck up to his master, on guard by the mouth of the cave, seemingly the only being unperturbed by the freezing temperatures, and unceremoniously shoved his icicle fingers into Qui-Gon’s coat and under his robes to press them against his skin. He was hot (in both senses of the word, Obi-Wan thought) and only flinched for a moment before gamely wrapping his arms around Obi-Wan with nought but a sigh.

He trailed his fingers teasingly across Qui-Gon’s abdomen, feeling the muscles twitch and tremble under his touch, sliding them slow as molasses around his waist until they met splayed over Qui-Gon’s back where he felt _those_ muscles twitch and tense, until Qui-Gon forcibly relaxed them.

A vibration through his hands heralded a hum from Qui-Gon, and he pulled Obi-Wan closer, and, well, if Qui-Gon was accepting his new role as Obi-Wan’s personal heater than you could be damn sure that Obi-Wan was going to take full advantage of the situation. He wiggled his way closer until he was just short of trying to actually climb into Qui-Gon’s clothes, seeking every scrap of warmth he could find.

Qui-Gon simply chuckled and set his lips to Obi-Wan’s ear. “Is there something you need, Knight Kenobi?”

“Not at all, Master Jinn. I’m simply assisting you with your guard duty.”

“Hm, yes, clearly,” Qui-Gon replied dryly, but the smile in his voice was unmistakable. “Although, one has to wonder how you expect to be able to keep watch on anything when you’re facing the wrong way.”

Obi-Wan shrugged. “A mystery for the ages.”

Obi-Wan was jostled as Qui-Gon laughed. “Indeed,” Qui-Gon replied, and then paused for a moment. When he spoke, his voice was several octaves lower, pitched for only Obi-Wan’s ears even though it was nye impossible for anyone else to hear them over the sound of the wind outside. “Is there anything else that finds itself in need of some warmth?”

Obi-Wan stifled the laugh that threatened at his lips at Qui-Gon’s suggestiveness, basking in the wave of delight he felt emanating in the force from him. He pulled back slightly, enough to meet Qui-Gon’s eyes but not enough to lose the warmth between them, and bit his lip. Qui-Gon’s eyes flicked down and he smirked.

Obi-Wan couldn’t help the giddy smile that stole across his face, and he found that he didn’t care when Qui-Gon pressed his own smile to Obi-Wan’s. It tasted like happiness and love (a cliché if there ever was one, he thought, as he heard Bant’s teasing laugh echo in his head), and Qui-Gon’s lips were just as warm as the rest of him as they pressed against his own cold ones. Obi-Wan sank into it until he’d all but forgotten about the cold that had driven him into Qui-Gon’s arms in the first place, their smiles fading from their lips but not from their hearts, as they stood at the entrance to the cave.

Buried in the warmth of Qui-Gon’s skin, Obi-Wan’s fingers tingled as they warmed, pins and needles a welcome sensation over that of unrelenting cold numbness. He rubbed them over Qui-Gon’s back, delighting in the shiver that he was about ninety five percent sure wasn’t due to the cold. When Qui-Gon pulled back to press his forehead to Obi-Wan’s and breathed out a shaky breath, Obi-Wan smugly upped that surety to one hundred percent.

They laughed into the space between them for no other reason than because they were together, taking refuge in a simple moment of unshackled duty they so rarely got to experience. It could be minutes or hours until the storm died down, a prospect Obi-Wan would have bemoaned not ten minutes before, sat huddling beside a fire with no heat and glaring at the drifts outside.

But now, he found the cold was starting to grow on him.

How odd.

  



End file.
